Xed Out in Blood
by xshattered wingsx
Summary: What will happen to Ed when he's attacked all alone in the middle of the night? And how will he get over what he went through? EdxRoy pairing Hopefully, the story is better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**X-ed out in blood** by xshatteredwingsx

Hello everyone! This is my first time putting anything up, so keep that in mind as you read. Before you go any further, this is going to be yaoi (male x male relationships are involved) So if you're not into that kind of thing, I suggest you stop now. I appreciate all reviews, including flames. It's rated M for sex , language, and violence/gore (there _might_ be rape, self mutilation, and other things involved later on though). Ed x Roy pairing.

Full Metal Alchemist and all the characters **do not** belong to me. Wish they did tho... The story line is completely mine though.

* * *

Ed slowly walked down the street towards the library. He knew that he shouldn't be out alone this late, but Al had just noticed that he had left his book there. About a month ago , Winry had sent a book to the younger brother, and Al had never let it out of his sight since receiving it. But it seemed that he had accidently left the book on one of the small tables in the library. Ed sighed and recalled their conversation earlier.

"Ed!" Al had squeaked, jumping back and forth from foot to foot, the metal clashing loudly, " I left the book! I forgot it!"

"Hmm? What?" Ed asked half-heartedly, not really caring what Al had to say.

"I left my book in the library! I have to go get it!" Al had moaned, irritated that his brother didn't give a shit about the book Winry gave to him.

"So? We'll drop by tomorrow and pick it up. The library is already closed." Ed had answered without even lifting his head up from the complex alchemy book he was reading.

"But brother! I need that book!" Al had begun to fidget, his metal fingers clicking together impatiently. "By tomorrow someone might have taken it!"

Not wanting to hear Al whine any longer, Ed had decided to go out and get the book for Al. By the time Ed got back, there was no doubt in his mind that Al would be asleep.

The only sound on the street was the soft pounding of Ed's boots on the stone ground. He would make Al pay him back for this. Maybe if he could get Al to buy him food- yes, food. Lots and lots of food. Anything sweet would- Ed stopped. He had heard someone's footsteps behind him. Ed quickly and fearfully turned around and looked down the deserted street.

"Noone." he muttered as he turned back and began walking again, returning once again to his thoughts of cookies and cake and every other sweet thing he could think of.

Finally, Ed had make it to the library. Quickly, quietly, he leapt up the steps and entered the building. The library was never locked at night, although Ed wondered why they would leave so much information available to anyone who could sneak in. Sure, it was all just piles of paper stacked onto shelves, but there could always be someone who wanted to get important and confidential information for themselves.

The whole building was quiet. He quietly closed the door behind him and walked between the rows of books. Ed went to the back of the building and disappeared behind a huge row of books.

"Al should have left his books back here" Ed whispered to himself as he looked around for the book. It could be anywhere. He looked around the tables in the back and noticed a dark shape under one of the tables. The book! Al had probably accidently knocked the book on the floor in their rush to leave that afternoon and accidently kicked it under the table. After all, Al wouldn't have been able to feel the book had he accidently kicked it with his metal foot. He knelt down next to the table and reached towards the book. As Ed grinned and picked up the book, he suddenly heard the front door to library being quietly closed. Ed froze. Was there someone inside the library with him?

"Hello?" Ed called out as he turned around the corner of books. Not the smartest thing to do if there was a murderer hiding and waiting for him to pass by so he could strike. But Ed knew someone was there. He could feel their presence as he felt a chill run quickly down and back up his spine and settle at the back of his neck.

"Is anyone there?" He called out as he slowly walked back to the front of the library, glancing all about in a frenzied fear. What if someone really was there? What if they wanted to hurt Ed? As he neared the front doors, he glanced behind the stacks of books. Someone was there. He knew it. Ed had finally walked completely up to the front. No one. No one at all. Ed sighed. He could have sworn someone was in there. The uneasy feeling he had did not get better as he reached the door.

"Must be my imagination," he muttered under his breath as the cool metal of the door touched his hand. He pulled on the handle. It wouldn't budge. "No!" he yelled impatiently as he dropped the book onto the ground and pulled on the handle. "Open. you. stupid. door. I just want to get out of here!" he yelled as he pulled as hard as he could. But it wouldn't budge. Little did he know, someone had really followed him into the library earlier. As he pulled on the handle as hard as he could, Ed didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind him. In fact, he hardly felt the dark figure behind him smash his head before darkness overtook him.

* * *

Yes, I know, kinda short and not so good. Hmm... is the end suspenseful at all? Or do I just suck at that too . Anyways, I'd appreciate reviews and I'll really try to get another chapter up soon. Hopefully in a few days. Keep your fingers crossed 


	2. Chapter 2

**X-ed Out in Blood**

Yay! I'm happy! people actually like my story! Anyways, I really have to write the rest... hmm... this is so hard to do... And just a warning, this WILL contain rape. And lots of violence... so watch out... I hope this isn't going to be over M... I'll really try to keep the rating down low-ish lol.

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters..

* * *

Ed slowly woke up, the back of his head aching from the hit he had taken earlier, a damp and sticky puddle was dried up beneath his head. Blood. Ed tried to lift up his arm to touch the back of his head, still not fully comprehending the situation he's in. 

"What the-" Ed muttered, still half asleep. He was tied down to something cold and uncomfortably hard. His arms were tied up above his head and his legs were tied completely apart. What had happened? As Ed violently struggled and tried to pull his arms and legs from the restraints, he thought about what had happened right before this. He had been at the library getting the book and then he went to open the door, and... and this had happened to him!

"Heh, heh. Seems our little prisoner has finally waken up!" a strange man said as he walked up to Ed. He had dark hair that fell almost down to his chin. It was greasy and completely tangled together. The man called out a few other names and Ed could see the dark figures of three other people drawing up closer from the shadows.

"Oh my god," Ed whispered, scared for his life, "What are you going to do to me." The only reply he got was a quick smile from the dark- haired man. And believe me, that isn't a smile you'd want thrown your way very often.

"If you cooperate, we won't have to hurt you," one of other men said. This one had tanned skin and completely blond hair shaved close to his head. He seemed to have had his nose broken a couple of times as it was crooked and had the skin drawn tight across it.

Of course Ed wasn't going to cooperate, he managed to get his hands together and throw a weak blast at the men. Two men walked up and grabbed Ed's hands before he had a chance to show his true power.

"Uh-uh-uh" a pale man said, wagging his finger at Ed as he walked closer. His breath smelt horrible and almost made Ed gag as he drew closer. He was so skinny, practically a walking skeleton. But he showed how strong he could be as he grabbed Ed's cheeks between his two fingers and twisted his face to the right. That was sure to leave bruises.

The man knelt down, only a few inches from Ed's face. "Don't try something like that again, or we'll just have to punish you" Ed closed his eyes as he gagged from the rancid smell of the skinny man's breath. Ed leaned forward and tried to slam his head into the other man and possible knock him over. But is was a waste of energy. As soon as the man was hit and fell back, he came up to Ed and punched him right in the cheek.

"You fucking bitch!" he screamed as he began to pummel Ed with both fists. The painful punches smashed into Ed's bare stomach and face. "You're a fu-" the man yelled before the last man pulled him back.

"Don't kill him- we can still have our way with him whether he's difficult or not."The last guy said, a thick accent jumbling into his words. The thin man nodded to the other man, who probably out-weighed him by more than three times his weight.

"All done" the other men who had held Ed's hands said. Now Ed's arms were tied impossibly far apart, the pain tearing at his shoulders.

The man with the accent walked up to Ed, a knife in his hand. Ed was too weak to fight as the man drew nearer. Ed had already used up what little energy he had before.

Ed whimpered as the man drew the blade straight down from Ed's throat down to his stomach. "Here's something you'll treasure forever" the man hissed as he began to painfully carve a word on one side of the skin. As the man carved deeper, pain shot throughout Ed's whole body. All he could do was cry in fear and scream from pain. When the man finished the word, he slashed a few more bloody cuts across Ed's body "Weak" the man smiled as he stood up. That was the word permanently carved into Ed's body. Weak. And for the rest of his life, the man knew that Ed would remember that one word. Weak.

"Time to have a little fun now," the men laughed. They cut the pants Ed wore off and discarded the torn pieces of cloth onto the floor. Ed was now totally nude. The men smiled and all went forward, attacking Ed with whatever they had. Ed felt a man pry open his lips and hold them open as another man placed his member inside. The man moaned as he trust into Ed's mouth, practically choking Ed when he went too deep down his throat. Another man leapt on top of Ed and got ready to enter Ed.

The tears stung all the cuts that had been placed across Ed's face. This was it, Ed moaned in fear as he writhed beneath the men and tried to get away. But all that resulted was a few more cuts and beatings before the men continued on. The man who was ready to enter Ed finally placed his penis within Ed. The pain tore Ed apart from the inside out, shooting all across his body as he bled from everywhere, helpless and fearing for his life. The two men that was inside of his mouth and else where kept thrusting until they had came all inside and across Ed's body. The other two men settled for rubbing up against Ed and letting everything they had fall across the rest of his body.

Ed just lay there, letting tears fall silently down his face, fearing for his life. Afraid to fight. he tried to block the pain from his mind, but it was all sharp and sent shivers throughout his body. He was weak. And he couldn't help it. Once the men were finished with him, they untied Ed. He was completely limp, his whole body covered in blood and semen. The largest man picked up Ed, walked towards an alley way, and dumped him down a few feet in. Then all four men left him there to die.

They left Ed, weak defenseless Ed, covered in blood and their own bodily fluids. And all Ed could do was lay there and let himself bleed to death. He was too weak to do anything else. Weak. He was so weak. And that was the last thing he remembered thinking about before he heard footsteps rushing towards him and screams yelling through the streets. Then once again, Ed felt the world around him go completely black.

* * *

And once again Ed blacks out. I didn't know how else to end it... Anyways, I know it's still kinda short. Sorry about that. But anyways, as always,I'd appreciate reviews. And thanks soooo much to my first couple of reviewers! 

Golden Sylphide- I fixed the anonymous review thingy.. Thanks for mentioning it lol. I didn't notice it could even be turned on and off. I want to learn french really bad, but me being an idiot, I decided to take spanish once again.

Scyther Devlin I updated really fast! Hope you like it :-D


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I finally finiished this chapter... I kept having to re-write it from one point cause I kept messing up... but it's done lol. As always, I'll appreciate any reviews, and I hopeeveryone likes this chapter!

FMA and the characters in it do not belong to me...

* * *

"Ed," a voice called his name out softly, "Ed, are you awake?"

"He's asleep, you idiot!" another voice screamed, at least as loud as you could yell while whispering. "Don't wake the poor boy up!"

"I'm not the one who'll wake him!" the first voice fought back.

"Shhh! You're both waking him up!" someone else whispered.

Slowly, Ed's eyes began to open. In every corner of the squeaky-clean and germ filled hospital room there were hordes of people staring down on him intently. This was all so uncomfortable.

"Uh, hello," Ed said quietly, hoping a few people would stop staring. But it was no use. All eyes were still glued on Ed.

"Ed, are you okay?" someone asked. Ed turned his face towards the voice, not surprised to see his brother Al.

"I- I'm..." Ed struggled to think of something to finish that sentence. in pain. dead. _weak_. All of those words could describe how he felt right now. But Ed decided to say something much less morbid. Maybe everyone would stop gawking at him if he acted like nothing was wrong.

"I'm fine, I guess" he muttered. Not entirely feeling bad that he had lied to everyone. Just to help the lie along, he flashed a small, crooked smile towards Al. "I'm just... fine."

The fact was, Ed was just the opposite of fine. He was in so much pain, both physically and mentally. He could feel his mind involuntarily playing back what had happened.

"Fine," Ed whispered again, this time to himself, as if he was trying to convince himself that he was really fine.

But the truth was, only one person in the room noticed that Ed really wasn't okay. Most of the people smiled at Ed and cleared out of the room once they heard he was "fine", leaving just two people to confort Ed.

Roy sighed. He was the only one who could see the pain hidden deep within Ed's eyes. Not even Al, literally connected to his brother by blood, noticed that something was wrong.

"Ed, you're sure that you're okay? You're perfectly fine?" Roy asked, leaning in closer with each word he spoke.

"Y-yes," Ed whispered nervously, averting his eyes across the room. Of course he wasn't okay, but like he was really going to tell Mustang that.

"Well then..." Roy leaned back away from Ed. There was a long, uncomfortable silence between the three.

"You know Ed, a little girl found you a few days ago." Roy said, breaking the silence. "She began running and screaming down the streets when she saw you." He stopped for a second and let a soft chuckle pass his lips. "Let's just say she woke up every person within a few miles of where she saw you." Mustang had meant it as a joke, but Ed didn't laugh.

"Oh." That was it. Just oh.

"Yeah." Al said, continueing the story. "You were brought to the hospital almost immediately after that. I had accidently fallen asleep after you'd left, so.. I never noticed you were gone." Big surprise.

"I see." Another meaningless word used just to fill in the empty spaces in their conversation.

The rest of the story was simply about the condition he was found in and what the doctors did to Ed. Lost blood this, fatal wounds that, bruises all over, blah blah blah. None of it seemed to affect Ed. In fact, he hardly seemed to be listening at all.

"Yeah, but that was just about four days ago," Al replied, a slight crack in his voice. "You've been asleep for four days straight, basically due to loss of blood and shock over what happened."

Ed took in a sharp breath and seemed to fight over control of his body. "yeah..."

Mustang, noticing the tension that had just been shadowed over the room decided Ed probably needed a little quiet. But Al seemed to be talking more the more uneasy and tense the conversation got. Mustang drew in a breath and prepared for the worst.

"Al, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to leave a bit," Mustang said sweetly, "I'll stay with Ed here."

Al seemed concerned, suspicious, and grateful all at the same time. But he couldn't leave his own brother's side when he was recovering.

"I-I can't leave Ed," Al replied, leaning over to touch Ed's shoulder. Ed flinched back in pain and fear, taking in yet another quick breath which sent Al standing straight up as fast as his metal legs could carry him.

"Brother! I'm sorry!" Al yelled as his wildly waved his arms in front of his face and his knees clanked together.

Ed, feeling a bit clostrophobic and wanting to be left alone a bit, decided that he wanted at least one of them to go away. It would be near impossible to get them both to leave, and he didn't have the energy to fight with them just to get some peace and quiet.

"Well, one of you should leave. It's not as if being here with me is helping anyone else out." Ed chose his words carefully, afraid that he would say something wrong and make a big mess out of this whole thing.

"My proposition stands", Roy said quickly after Ed finished speaking.

"Brother, is that okay with you?" Al asked. Ed strained to pull an exaggerate, crooked smile onto his face and nodded. As long as he didn't hear anyone's constant talking in the background, he was fine with it.

"Okay then, I'll leave you with Ed." Al seemed anxious to leave. "Goodbye, brother," he said before rushing from the room.

"Bye," Ed called back as the door closed, laying down on top of the pillows below him.

Then Mustang, turning towards Ed, asked what had really happened to him four nights ago. He knew that he probably shouldn't have bring it up so soon, but he was just so curious.

"N-nothing happened!" Ed yelled, caught off-guard by the question. "Please, be quiet now, I need to rest."

Roy seemed quite taken back by the forcefulness in Ed's voice, but complied with the request. All night Roy promised to stay by Ed's side. And as Ed slowly lost consciousness, he fell into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares of what had happened.

_"Ed!" a voice called out, "Ed!" came the voice again before an evil cackle could be heard. "It's time for you to come and play!" Slowly the men that had raped Ed came into view, each walking, limping, crawling forward with grotesque features and crippled arms and legs that all grabbed at Ed's body. _

_Darkness shrouded everything around him. The only thing he could see were the men as they slowly drew closer around Ed, trapping him once again in the circle of their own filthy bodies. _

_Ed tried to scream, but his throat seemed to close up with fear. He put his hands together, a bright light glowing from between his palms, and threw raw balls of power at the figures all around him. Smoke rose up from everywhere as he continued trying to fight back with alchemy, but nothing seemed to harm the men. _

_The men's laughter grew wild and stronger from within the smoke as hands reached out to grasp Ed's arms and legs and anything else within their grasp. All Ed could hear was the hollow echos of the voices calling Ed's name, laughing, saying that Ed couldn't beat them; he was weak, and his own screams, filling his head, still unable to pass through his throat._

_

* * *

_

I really hurt my wrist.. guess I've been on my computer too long at a time. heh... Anyways, it's still kinda short.. I guess I'm just not capable of writing long chapters.. Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry for taking so long to put this up and everything... my muses kinda ran away for a little while back there. Once again, another short (and horrible) chapter. My poor wittle Edo... Anyways, I don't own fma or any of it's charactersblah blah blah hope you like the story!

* * *

That morning, after finally waking up and escaping his dreams, Ed looked over at Roy. He was asleep, laying in an uncomfortable and cramped position in the chair right next to the bed. Ed decided to walk over to the bathroom and he slowly slid out from under the covers and pulled himself onto his feet. Everything ached and the pain from all the cuts and bruises across his body was excruciating. 

Ed slowly made his way to the bathroom, did what he needed to do, and slowly walked back towards the bed. He held on tightly to the edge of a table and tried to steady himself, but it was no use. He was just too worn out and couldn't bring himself to take another step.

I can't do this. Ed thought as his legs began to give way. The chair that Roy slept in was just a few feet away, and in a wild attempt to keep from falling, Ed grabbed onto Roy's leg and ended up falling face first into his lap before smashing into the floor. Roy, feeling someone grabbing at him, immediately woke up and shot to his feet.

"Oh god! Are you okay?" Roy asked as he easily lifted Ed up from the floor and helped him sit on the side of bed. Ed winced in pain as he was lifted up, whimpering softly when Roy accidently touched his cuts. Roy said a quick apology as Ed looked down toward the floor, holding his head in his hands. His long, golden blond hair fell around his hands, tangled and messy. Ed's head pounded painfully, the sharp ache making him feel sick to his stomach.

"I don't feel that great." Ed whispered as he winced in pain. He almost fell over once again before Roy helped him lean back into the bed. Nothing was right in his life right now. And Al wasn't even here to help. His own brother Al was gone, deserting him like his father had years ago. Of course he was exaggerating, but Al had been pretty happy to leave him the day before.

Slowly, tears began to slide down Ed's cheek, partly from physical pain and partly from his mental anguish over what happened. And now not even his own brother was there to help him.

Roy began to panic as he saw Ed crying. He looked around the room as if to find some escape, but he just couldn't find any way to leave the poor boy crying there. Ed just looked so small and helpless as he curled up tightly into a ball and just cried. Roy sat down next to Ed, obviously nervous, and tenderly placed his arms around Ed's small body, being careful not to touch any of the cuts and bruises littering his skin.

"It'll be alright, I promise." Roy whispered into Ed's ear, "I'm here for you, just remember that." Ed began crying louder as he pulled back a bit from the touch of another person, still thinking about how he'd been raped. Soon though, he felt a little safer in someone's arms and leaned up against Roy's chest.

He leaned his whole body up closer to Roy, trying to feel warmth and happiness once again. But he was numb. Completely numb. And at that point nothing could make him happy again. After what had happened, how could he expect happiness to once again come back into his life. He couldn't, so Ed just lay there against Roy's chest, crying into his warm flesh and soaking his shirt with tears. All he wanted was to be happy again and put everything behind him. But he just couldn't do that, no matter how hard he tried.

Roy placed his chin on top of Ed's head, gently whispering encouraging things as he softly wiped each tear away as they fell down Ed's cheeks.

"It's okay," Roy whispered as he rocked Ed gently. "It'll all be okay."

Al walked in on the depressing scene, automatically asking what happened in a loud and disruptive voice. Roy just shook his head and told Al to sit down in the chair. Ed pulled away as soon as he heard Al enter into the room. Ed hurriedly wiped the remaining tears from his face and sniffled a few times.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry yourself over me," Ed said, his voice uneven and cracking. He cleared his voice once and tried to force a smile onto his face. Giving up, he turned away and lay down in the bed. Obviously, he wouldn't be fine. The best thing for him would be to have people worrying over him, but neither Roy nor Al noticed how much he needed them to help at that moment. "I just need some rest."

"I'm going to go now, Ed. I really have a lot of things to do at work, but if you ever need any help at all don't feel bad about about calling me or anything. I'll come by whenever you need me." Roy choked out as he helped Ed into bed and rushed from the room.

It was simple enough to notice Roy was almost crying because of the recent emotional scene he'd been involved with. He really didn't want to leave, but he couldn't stand for them to see him crying and he really did have a lot to do at work.

"Please be quiet Al," was all Ed said before he turned away and looked over towards the window. He was still crying, thinking about how weak he was. How he couldn't stop them. How he just started crying right now, but he really couldn't stop.

Ed gently pulled at the bandages covering his chest and stared out the window. He didn't get one wink of sleep as he looked out at the rising sun. Although the sun fell across his skin, warming him on the outside, Ed still felt raw and cold inside. Ed knew that things would never be the same. He just lay there for a few hours before he heard Al sit up noisily from the chair and walk out the door.

"Feel better brother, you can always come to me for help." Al said before he walked out of the room and left Ed laying there; Weak, tired, and completely alone. Even though he was so tired he could hardly hold his eyes open, Ed just couldn't fall asleep. All he could do was lay there, staring out the window at all the happy children and people enjoying life, wishing he could be like them once again.

* * *

Supid shortness... I really try to make them longer, doesn't exactly work tho. Ionly went through this like once after I wrote this cause I'm lazy... so there might be alot of things wrong in it. Sorry if there is anything wrong. heh. Anyways, thanks to everybody who left me a review, faved this, added it to their alet thingy etc. I'm really happy that people actually like what I write! So thanks sooooo much XD And go ahead and criticize anything if its messed up or anything lol. I'll try to put up the next chapter a bit faster this time and I'll try and make it long, but no promises... 


End file.
